1. Field
A method of manufacturing modified materials is disclosed. The method may be used for imparting hydrophilic surface properties to various materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
One method of hydrophilic processing of a textile material with a composition containing a mixture of polyorganosiloxane and polydiorganosiloxane is described in Patent No. 3,932,276 of the Federal Republic of Germany (Composition for Treatment of Textiles and Method of Processing). The polyorganosiloxane prepared according to that method possesses hydrophilic properties, but insoluble in water. To increase its emulsifying ability in the processing of fibrous materials another polyorganosiloxane is added, which functions as a surfactant. The disadvantage of this method is the instability of the emulsion, and its tendency to coagulate, caused by the properties of the applied polyorganosiloxanes.
Another method of providing a textile material made of various fibers with hydrophilic properties is disclosed in Russian Patent No. 2370583 entitled “Method of Providing Fibrous Materials with Hydrophilic Properties by Means of Oxyalkylenorganosiloxane Block Copolymers.” However, this method uses oxyalkylenorganosiloxane in an amount of 1-5% based on a total weight of fibrous material. Thus, there remains a need for a material with enhanced hydrophilic properties.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.